Sugar Bums
by SwirlyEyeLover
Summary: A young teen and her two friends end up in their favorite game after they try a spell.


Kalisto: heh heh, I know, "What kind of title is _Sugar Bums_!" Well, in truth, while most people curse and say 'do'h!' I say Sugar . Usually Sugar plum fairies. Recently though, I said Sugar Bums instead. Plus, I wasn't sure what to title this.

Angie: You know, I think that's hilarious. Sugar Bums. LOL.

Kalisto: -sticks her tongue out.-

Josh: I'LL DO THE DISCLAIMER!

Kalisto & Angie: -nurses their abused ears-

Josh: Kalisto does not own Final Fantasy X or the book Moon Spells.

Kalisto: Thanks Josh. Now, when you start reading, you're probably going to scream 'SELF-INSERTION!' Well, it isn't really. Kalisto is a character I made up. It's not my real name of course. That's not something I'd give out to just anyone. The same goes with my friends' names. There may be some of me in Kalisto since she is my character, but she isn't me. Okies?

Angie: Can we go to the story now?

Josh: Impatient aren't we? . . . . . . .Okay, so am I. Kali, TYPE!

Kalisto: Jeesh, alright. Um, it might be on the boring side at first, but it gives you some insight on my character and, yeah.

**SUGAR BUMS**

**Prologue**

_Dear Moonstone,_

_The name's Kalisto Vizma, your average 17 year old American (except for the name that is) with your, according to doctor-people-whatevers, somewhat common social phobia. Of course, that means that I don't have that many close friends and that not even they are told everything. Unfortunately, while part of me fears being the center of attention and all that, another part wants to desperately show its loud party and slightly insane side. My phobia and need for the opposite has affected me more than I care to say. So, on top of that I have depression. Aren't I just a package of cheer and joy? I live in a small town in Maryland with your average Christian family; a mother, a father, and an older brother. Most everyone I know is Christians. This leads to another problem of mine. I, um, prefer women. And that is against the Christian teachings (Is it me or did that sound similar to Wakka?). I still believe in God and all. But, I can't help but like other women. For me, guys make great friends, but that's as far as they go. Also, I try to ignore the real world, to create my own little world. But, every time, something throws me back into a reality that I can't deal with all alone. I don't know anyone else with social phobia or Christians that are lesbians. That last one is understandable though; a Christian, a lesbian? Anyways, my (poor) solution to these problems, moonstone? Throwing myself into games, anime, and fanfiction. Bright, ain't I? You know, I can imagine you saying, 'Somebody's a little sarcastic.' I suppose I enjoy it a bit. _

_My favorite line of games is Final Fantasy. Final Fantasy X has become my all time favorite, even more so then Final Fantasy II, my old fav. Don't know why, really. Maybe it's the story or the detail. Possibly the characters, especially Rikku and the Al Bheds. Rikku is just so, so, un_believ_ably _cute_ and _energetic_, which I just _love_. And her eyes! Those obsidian swirls in a pool of emerald and jade. _

I paused in my writing just thinking of them. I shake my head lightly to clear it and continue, grinning as I do.

_Of course, there are also those _small_ green shorts that reveal _very_ yummy legs and that tight orange top. Err, sorry for the drool moonstone. I think, of all of my wishes and dreams, being in Spira and fighting Sin by Rikku's, and everyone else's, side, is my most favored one. To have a purpose, guarding Yuna, loving Rikku, and fighting the badies. That's what I want. I have no purpose here, no goal, no ending, and no _story. _All I am here is a zombie, a robot; going threw the motions of 'life' with a mask on to hide my depression and loneliness. Well, thanks for listening moonstone. Gotta go to that horrible prison they call school. I bet Spira doesn't have any boring schools._

_January 3, 2005_

Kalisto M. Vizma

I closed my new journal, locked it, and went through the school day motions. I drove to school, parked at my space, and walked into the small (compared to other schools) building. I sat down at my table, talked to my usual friends. I went through my classes doing my work, and then writing my stories. Always keeping my mask on and trying not to look at the cute girls in my school. I drove home at the end of the day after talking to my usual friends.

This day though, was a little different. I was taking my two friends, Angie and Josh, shopping. The only two people I'm friends with who aren't Christians and who are bisexual. All three of us _love_ to shop. Our first stop, as always, is Hot Topic. I found this red tank top with a Happy Bunny on it. 'Hating you makes me feel warm inside.' My favorite! After we're finished in there I immediately enter the nearest restroom and replace my plain black t-shirt with my new tank top. I also have on my favorite black pants with red stitching, a silver chain belt, and pockets everywhere. I was wearing my only pair of black boots with a thick 11/2 inch heels, I trip in small ones. My accessories include a necklace of metal skulls, a pair of silver skull earrings, and on each arm a red and black striped band that clings from my elbow to my hand just above the thumb, which pokes threw a hole to hold it in place. I also have a silver loop in my right eyebrow and a small amethyst stud on the left side of my nose.

I run my pale hand threw my short raven hair as I walk out and head towards Game Stop where Angie and Josh were browsing. Angie was wearing her Edward Scissorhands shirt with black pants stitched with blue and a black pair of sandals. Her shoulder-length charcoal black hair was up in two small buns and she had her white contacts in, which are quite spooky by the way. Josh has his coal black cloth trench coat over a plain black shirt, a pair of simple black slacks, and a pair of black boots. His shoulder-length dirt brown hair fell into his wood brown eyes as usual.

We come out a little later without anything. "Where do you want to shop next guys?"

Angie spoke up first, sounding a bit excited. "Let's go to Borders! I saw this CD there that had songs for lesbians!"

I look at her, a little surprised. I hadn't thought they made CD's for homosexuals. "Okay then. Let me stop by Sun Coast though. I wanna see what new movies are comin' out."

"'Kay."

"I wanna see what's coming too."

After the quick stop we head out to the parking lot and hop into my silver Ferrari. Okay, so I'm not from an average family. My dad owns a big computer company called Third Man Systems and se we're filthy stinking rich. He's always so busy; I guess he buys me stuff to make up for it. Anyways, my car is still special to me. For one, I've always wanted a Ferrari. Also because it was a reward and congrats for writing and publishing my first novel. It was the first time I got something from my parents fro my creative abilities besides a simple 'good job.'

We enter Borders a short while later and the three of us walk in separate directions. I went to find that CD, Angie went to the manga section, and Josh went to the café. I also pick up the latest Green Day CD and we make our purchases. We meet at the exit and stroll to my silver baby. "Ready to go?"

"Yeah, I still have English to do."

"That sucks."

Even though it was only six it was dark and it was lightly snowing as we drove towards my home. Angie sat in the front seat, reading her new manga and Josh was looking over her shoulder. "Hey, you two ready to finish that Moon Spell for safe traveling?"

They both take their attention from 'Pet Shop of Horrors.' "Oh, yeah. I got my ring on a silver chain."

"And I got this crystal. Can we really do a group spell with this one?"

I shrug my shoulders as I turn onto my road. "It didn't say we couldn't. Which do you want; turquoise or tiger's eye and sandalwood, cinnamon, or lavender?"

The two of them think for a moment and Josh and Angie answer. "Tiger's eye-"

"-and lavender!"

I smile in excitement as I pull up to the small mansion my parents dare to call a house. "Did you perform the first part as I said?"

"Yep."

"I certainly hope so."

I playfully role my eyes at Josh. "Go to our spot in the gardens after you wash your hands. I'll get everything else we'll need."

I head to the Lunar Room then; the room I do most of my moon spells in, use for my inside alter, and store my tools in. I gather what I need from there and retrieve my small battery-operated stereo from my room. I wash my hands and face, visualizing negative energy being washed off. I then head outside to the cherry blossom tree in the center of our gardens.

Josh and Angie are already there, waiting for me, and I see that the crystal Josh had was a jade. I play some soothing music first and then light the lavender incense. The three of us sit in our positions, forming a triangle, and place the bowls containing our talismans in the center. Josh's is a simple plastic bowl, Angie's is glass, and mine is one of the first pottery pieces I've made. I also place some tiger's eye and a white candle, which I light, in the center space between the bowls. I use my wand, nine inches of silver with a moonstone on the tip and a circular mirror at the base, decorated with a dragon, to 'draw' the circle formation. "May the energy rise," I whisper as I raise my arms, palm up.

We sit in silence for around five minutes after I rested my arms, visualizing a white light of protection flowing down from the waxing moon and encompassing us. I recited the incantation. "Nature herself has blessed these pieces, our safety sure, all fears released. We keep these amulets strong and clear, we travel safely through-out the year."

I open my eyes and realize that the white light was really there. "What the hell?"

"Holy shit!"

Angie and Josh curse in shock as I sit there, eyes wide and mouth agape. The last thing I see is the blinding white light swallowing us, before losing consciousness.

**To be continued **(stupid thing won't let me do the symbols)

Kalisto: Whew! That was longer than I had thought!

Angie and Josh: ……. (heads are bowed)

Kalisto: What? What is it?

Angie and Josh: ….zzzZZZZZzzzzzz….

Kalisto: (sweatdrops) I keep forgetting that they can't stay up as late as me.


End file.
